Protection
by Nyx Necro
Summary: As a parent you will do anything it takes to make sure your children are safe, no matter what. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**AN: Hey everyone, usually I would have any note at the bottom of the page but just for this, I will have it on the top. I know that I have the tendency of writing a story and leaving it for who knows how long and then decide to write another one. Please don't get me wrong, the stories I leave unfished have not been abandoned, it's just that I don't want to stressing over a chapter that could start off good but become horrible, so I end up waiting then come up with a good idea for the long waited story.**

 **Example: Queen Request, it took a while but I still updated when I instantly had an idea.**

 **So please know that I never really leave my stories undone, that's the main reason that they're still up because I haven't given up on them and I know that you enjoyed reading them.**

 **So sometime this year, each of these stories that I have started will hopefully be updated.**

 **Without further due, enjoy this new one.**

Irene Belsersion was in her job and was in a very important meeting. As she was in the meeting they were talking about the weird weather changes that were happening all over the world.

It was summer time where they were but snow had been falling all around them while in the opposite side of the world was in winter but had the warmth of summer on them.

The meeting itself wasn't getting much attention but they went on with it.

When the meeting was over Irene left her job then got in her car and left to pick up her daughter, Erza from school.

You see, Irene was a mother but there was a problem. She was separated, not divorced from her family. Her 'husband' refused to file divorce papers for selfish reasons and that pissed Irene off even more but it didn't stop there.

When Irene got to Fairy Tail High she got out her phone and called her daughter.

On both times she was sent to her daughter's answering machine then she got a text.

It was her 'husband'.

EX: Meet me at the 8 island bar and café

Irene frowned then she left the school to the bar café.

When she got there she saw her 'husband' sitting at one of the tables having a drink then she went to him.

Her 'husband' was a tall man that had droopy eyes and shaggy black hair. He wore a light gray suit and a watch.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Einar?"

He looked at her.

"Erza's with her friends and is going to be late coming home."

Irene frowned.

"And you didn't inform me of that sooner or have Erza let me know instead of me wasting my time sitting in front of that damn school."

"She lives with me and we're separated, so her seeing you is unlikely."

"You may as well just divorce me. It's not like you make time for Erza anyway if she's always with her friends. She should be living with me; her needs would be met unlike how they are with you."

He smirked.

"Do I need to remind you what the judge had said about why Erza lives with me and not you?"

He was right Erza did live with him and since they were separated Erza rarely got to see her mother. Sadly, Irene's job with the government was more than full time so she couldn't spend much time with Erza. In most cases it was the men that paid child support if they weren't at home but in Irene's case she was the one paying it. Paying it wasn't the problem but since she couldn't see Erza for a certain amount of days per month was rather hard. It had been this was for almost five years.

"No need to say it."

Einar kept his smirk on his face then Irene looked at him with a serious expression.

"What is it?"

"Since I don't have the privilege of seeing my daughter often, tell me how she's doing both at home and in school."

"At home, she's doing fine as for school I haven't seen her grades yet. You can ask her, I think she'll be home soon."

"Let me ask her tonight."

"Alright, but don't be surprised if she doesn't say much to you."

They both left the bar after that and went to Einar's home.

When they got there both of them were in the living room and Irene inwardly frowned as she looked at the wall of the house. She saw that there weren't any photos of her daughter on the wall but instead band and sport posters of what Einar loved.

Just then the door opened and Erza came in.

Erza took one step into the house only to be surprised to see her mother.

"Mom?"

Irene turned to face her.

"Hello, Erza."

Erza quickly bowed.

"I'm so sorry I missed your call."

"You were with your friend, so it's alright."

Iren then saw that Erza wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket, it's freezing outside."

"I forgot it at school."

Einar stood up then went upstairs then Erza looked at her mother who looked at her.

"Erza, sit down. I want to talk to you for a bit."

Erza nodded then they both sat down on the couch and Irene looked at her.

"How are you holding up?"

Erza didn't look at her.

"I'm doing fair."

Irene noticed how Erza was acting then she went on.

"How are you in school?"

"My grades are good, I have all B's."

Irene smiled then rubbed Erza back.

"That's a good girl."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I visit you next weekend?"

Irene just looked at her daughter then smiled.

"You may but I won't be at the house for most of the time do to my work."

Irene saw her daughter's face lit up as if she was happy to hear her agree to her request that Erza clung to her.

"Thank you."

Irene hugged her daughter back.

"You're welcome."

After the hug Irene stood up and got out some money.

"I was trying to give this to you earlier, here."

Erza accepted half of it then Irene raised a brow then smiled.

"Trying to save the other half for next week?"

Erza nodded then Irene put the rest of the money away. After that she grabbed Erza's face in her hands then kissed her on the forehead.

"I will you see next week, take care."

"Yes, Mom."

"Love you, goodnight, Erza."

"Love you too, Mom."

With that Irene left and Erza laid on the couch placing her head where her mother had been sitting.

'Mother's scent is so sweet.'

With Irene she had driven back home.

When she got there she went upstairs to a spare bedroom.

"Next week Erza will in this room."

Irene went to the bed and laid on it.

"I can't wait."

With that, Irene was fast asleep.

 **AN: There is the firth chapter. I hope that it was good, let me know what you think.**


	2. Cruise: Arrival

The following week Irene went to go pick up Erza. When she saw the time she figured that Erza was at home by now so she made her way there.

When she got to her 'husband's house Irene went to the door and knocked. It was soon answered by a girl that looked to be either the same age as Erza, if not older.

She had short green hair and wore skimpy clothing.

"Oh, you must be Erza's mother. Come on."

Irene wondered who this girl was but she went inside only to see that there was another girl with blonde hair who was also in skimpy clothing.

The green headed girl went up the stairs and Irene had followed. As they were both heading upstairs they went to a far bedroom then the green headed girl spoke.

"Knowing Erza, she always sleeps in this room when her father's not here."

Irene nodded then they went into the room and sure enough, Erza was sleeping.

Irene went to the bed then leaned over to look at Erza.

"Is it only when her father's not home that she sleeps in here?"

"Yep but she won't tell me or Mari why."

Irene nodded then she looked at the girl.

"Where is her suitcase?"

"You're taking her somewhere?"

Irene noticed the question then looked at Erza.

"It's my week to have her."

The girl nodded then pointed behind the bed where a suitcase was then Irene picked the suitcase up and took it to her car. She came back inside and picked Erza up but blinked when she noticed something was off.

Erza was light and she had bags around her eyes. She then carried Erza as if she was a toddler to the car and put her in the back seat to make her as comfortable as she could. When she was done she left back to her home.

On her way there she wondered what was wrong with Erza but what really got to her was who the hell were those two girls in the house with her daughter.

When they got to Irene's home Irene carried Erza to a bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She then caressed Erza's cheek as she smiled.

"You must have been very tired from school by the way you're sleeping."

Irene leaned in closer and kissed Erza on the forehead then she left out of the room to her office. When she opened up her laptop she saw that she had gotten a message about a trip that she was planning for saying that she could bring one other person without charge.

Irene smiled and pushed the accept button then she went to her safe and got out the second half of Erza's money only to see that it was more than enough for Erza to use on the trip.

When Erza woke up she found herself in a different room then she looked behind her to see her mother coming into the room.

"Oh, you're awake."

Erza quickly sat up and ran to her mother hugging her. Irene returned the hug then she kissed Erza on the forehead.

"You looked so tired so I carried you from your father's home and up here."

Erza looked up at her.

"Was I heavy?"

Irene rubbed her head.

"You're never too heavy for me to carry, let's not forget that I carried you for nine months without ever putting you down."

Irene then let Erza go and smiled.

"Since you're already packed there's no need for me to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

Irene gave Erza a ticket and Erza's eyes widened.

"We're going on a cruise tomorrow?"

"Yep and we'll be in gone for little over a week."

Erza hugged her mother again then Irene smiled.

"This will be fun."

 **The next day**

Irene and Erza were both riding in the first class of the cruise liner and they were both in the elevator. They had already gotten their things to their rooms and for now they were just having a look around the ship.

As they were in the elevator there were two men in there as well. They were speaking in their mother tongue but Erza noticed that one of them was eyeing her mother while the other wasn't watching him.

Without warning the man who was eyeing her mother touched Irene's butt and Erza glanced at her mother but saw that her mother didn't seem to notice so she looked away.

When the elevator stopped the man that wasn't aware of what his friend did had taken a step past Irene to get off or at least he was hoping to.

Irene had grabbed him by the back of his shirt to pull him back then she wrapped her arms around him then did a German suplex on him.

After she did that she smiled at Erza.

"Shall we continue?"

Erza was in shock then nodded.

Everyone who was present were all in shock as they watched Erza and Irene leave as if nothing happened. After they were out of sight they all looked at the man who was on the floor, still in shock as to what had happened to him just moments ago.

He then spoke in his mother tongue.

"What happened to me just now?"

His friend went to him.

"You got knocked over."

"But why? I didn't even do anything."

"I know, which kind of makes it funny."

With Irene and Erza when they got to their room Erza looked at her mother.

"Mother, where did you learn that?"

Irene looked at her.

"I used to be in the military, Erza."

"I know but how did you do it?"

"People do the German suplex in many ways. I learned how by doing a bridge then I began working out even more so that I could do it to men who are larger than me."

Irene then went to Erza and grabbed her putting her in a headlock. Erza tried to break free then Irene smiled.

"Don't squirm, otherwise I will drop you."

Irene lifted Erza up to the point Erza was upside down with her head now next to Irene's head.

"This way is the same only I lift the person up completely without having to bend over backwards then just fall back while they take the full blow of the move."

Irene then carefully put Erza down.

"As for what I did to that pervert, he was taller than me so I had to grab him from his stomach then do a bridge which led him to hit the floor with his shoulder blades."

Erza looked nervous.

"It wasn't him who touched your rear, it was his friend."

Irene just looked at her.

"Oh. In that case, next time I see him I will apologize."

Erza nodded then looked away.

"You sure are strong, Mom."

Irene smiled.

"You may not remember but you used to work out with me when you were younger."

Erza looked at her.

"I did? How?"

Irene picked Erza up and began to balance her in the air with just her legs.

"This one was your favorite. You would always ask me to have you like this."

Erza looked at her.

"How did I ask you?"

"Mommy, will you let me fly?"

Erza blushed then Irene lowered her down.

"Today was just full of surprises, I'm sure that you're tired."

Erza nodded then they both got ready for bed then went to sleep.

 **AN: There is the second chapter, let me know what you think.**


	3. Trouble on board

The next day Irene woke up but felt something holding her in place. She looked down to see that Erza was sleeping and had an arm wrapped around her waist. Irene just looked at her daughter then she smiled and kissed Erza on the forehead. She then looked at the time to see that it was still morning then she looked back down at Erza.

'I could get some work done while she sleeps and stop when she wakes up.'

Irene carefully moved Erza's arm off her then she got off the bed and got out her laptop.

Irene worked silently as she looked at the graphs that were sent to her from her boss about all the weather changes all over the world.

"This is not good."

Irene then looked at the weather conditions that was happening to the place that they were heading on the cruise but it seemed that the ocean from a third of the way to their destination was going to be off with a heavy tide but the graph wasn't showing how heavy the tide would be so then Irene went back to work.

For Erza she had woken up but didn't make a sound as she watched her mother working.

Of course, her mother had brought her job with her on the cruise. Erza knew that she couldn't blame her mother but she did know that she could blame her mother's job. It was because of her mother's job that she was in father's custody instead of her mother's.

Erza was at least grateful that her mother would stop what she was doing if she wanted attention. Not once had Erza complained or even asked her mother to spend time with her. Unlike her father, her mother would just look at her and just make time for her. Her father on the other hand would just keep doing what he would be doing and just tell her that he's too busy for her so then she would just leave.

Just then Irene glanced behind her only to see that Erza was awake and was looking at her.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning."

Irene put her laptop away then went to Erza rubbing her head.

"You hungry? They'll be serving breakfast soon."

Erza nodded then they both got ready for the day. For Erza she got ready while her mother's back was turned.

To be honest Irene had noticed that Erza hardly changed in front of her. She figured that maybe since Erza was a teenager that changing in front of adults was going to be weird.

With that they both left to the breakfast place.

After breakfast Irene and Erza went to explore the ship that they were on. Such as going to the pool and going to the gift shop.

Later on that evening Irene got a text message from her boss and was about to say something but Erza told her that it was alright then she left to make the call.

Erza on the other hand had gone to the boat deck and went to the far back.

It was night time and there wasn't really anyone else out tonight except for a few ship workers.

As Erza just looked out of the dark open sea she was amazed at how the water under the ship looked rather lovely as it gleamed from the moon's reflection.

Just then the next thing Erza knew someone had grabbed her from behind and had a hand over her mouth as they spoke.

"Alright little girl, if you dare make a sound you will be punished."

Erza was scared out of her mind but she stayed quiet while the man had her against the railing.

"You're at that perfect age to become a woman so I shall be the first to take you."

Erza was scared and tried to get away only to be held over the railing by her shirt as she was over the large body of water.

"Want to know how cold these waters are?"

"…."

"Extremely freezing to the point that you would freeze to death very quickly. So what will it be? Let me take you or you becoming a popsicle?"

"…."

The next thing Erza knew the man was pulled off of her and she watched as the man was getting pounded in the face by the man her mother had just did a german suplex on the day before.

"You sick bastard!"

Just then some of the ship workers came and the man stopped punching the other man only for both to be arrested.

All were taken to the bottom of the ship and Irene was there. She went to Erza holding her close.

"Oh, Erza."

Erza didn't say anything then Irene frowned when she noticed a bruise on her daughter's wrist and the front of her shirt.

Irene looked at the ship workers.

"What happened?"

One of the ship workers frowned at the men in cuffs.

"We found one of them pounding the other in the face but we weren't certain on what really happened. Until we find out from our camera men, these two will be staying in the cell tonight."

Irene nodded then Erza spoke.

"The one fighting the other saved me."

Irene looked at Erza then she looked at the guard.

"I'll have her to tell me what happened then I'll return."

With that she left taking Erza with her.

When they got back to their room Irene went to Erza and had Erza to sit on the bed while she crouched in front of her.

"Erza, what happened?"

Erza looked at her.

"The man that was beaten up tried to attack me on threat of throwing me overboard but the other man came and saved me."

Irene just looked at Erza in shock then she rose to her feet and opened Erza's shirt up a little bit more only to see that there was a bruise as if someone had grabbed her roughly.

Irene tilted her head to where her bangs covered her eyes and Erza just looked up at her.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Irene didn't say anything as she remained silent then she hugged Erza's head to her stomach. She let go then left out of the room back to the bottom of the ship where the men were being held in.

When she got there the beat up man smirked.

"So what did the little woman tell you? I bet she was crying when she told you how I was going to take her."

The other man just glared at him.

"Sick bastard…."

Irene locked the door and went to him.

"Out of us three, only one of us won't be leaving out of this room."

Just then both men were in fear when they saw the expression on Irene's face that clearly showed that she was a very dangerous woman and that she was going to kill one of them.

 **From the camera room**

The captain and ship officers all watched from the screen in shock as they saw Irene tackle the bruised up man slamming him into the ground. She had grabbed him by his ankle and throw him into a wall then she grabbed him from behind and did a triple German suplex on him. The other man watched in horror when he saw all this go down.

Irene then grabbed a bar from the metal gate and ripped it right off then she began to beat the man senseless.

When she was finished Irene looked at the other man.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter."

"….you're welcome…."

After Irene left out of there.

Irene got back to her shared room with Erza and saw that Erza was laying on the bed. Irene climbed into the bed and hugged Erza to her.

"I shouldn't have taken that call, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry, Erza."

Erza looked at her then she hugged her mother back then they both went to sleep.

 **AN: There is that chapter, let me know what you think!**


	4. Conference

The next morning Irene woke up and saw that Erza was still sleeping then she leaned closer and kissed on the cheek. Irene layed back down on the bed then held Erza closer to her only to hear Erza mumble in her sleep.

"…no…please stop…."

Irene blinked then looked at Erza with concerned then Erza mumbled again as she curled up into a ball.

"Mom….help…I'm scared…."

Irene was really concerned as she leaned over Erza and began to shake her gently to wake her up. As she shook her Irene noticed something on Erza shoulder, it looked like an old bruise then Erza woke up.

"Mom."

Erza clung to her mother then Irene held her close.

"What was your nightmare about?"

Erza buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Someone was hurting me."

Irene looked at Erza then she rubbed Erza head.

"It's going to be okay, Erza."

Erza nodded then they both layed back down on the bed but Irene wondered about what that bruise was on Erza's shoulder. Did she get it from that man that attacked her or did she get it a school?

 **Timeskip (After the Cruise)**

When they got to the port to head home Irene and Erza walked together but then from out of nowhere there was an earthquake, not a major one but one that made everything crack underneath them and for the ship to sway a bit.

Irene looked at Erza then they both left to take Erza home.

When they got there Irene was about to get out of the car but Erza stopped her.

"Thanks Mom."

With that Erza got out of the car and got her bags. Irene wondered why Erza seemed to be rushing but then she got her answer when she saw her 'husband' open the door.

"Where were you?"

Irene noticed that Erza had flinched then she got out of the car and went to them.

"Have you forgotten that it was my turn to have her?"

He looked at her.

"You were only supposed to have her for the weekend, not the whole week, Irene."

Erza watched as her parents argued back and forth then her father looked at her.

"Go inside."

Erza went inside the house then Einar looked back at Irene.

"I knew it was your turn to have her this weekend but why did you have her the whole week without saying anything?"

Irene put a hand on her hip.

"She's my daughter, so I wanted to surprise her."

"Do something like that again and I'll inform the judge about this. We both know what he'll say since even he told you to back off."

Irene looked away. She hadn't forgotten about what the judge had said to her that day they were in court when Erza's custody was given to her father.

"Fine."

With that Irene left back to her car then left home.

When she got home she got ready for bed and went to the bedroom that she would have Erza to sleep in then laid on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Erza."

 **A week later**

Irene was at her house looking at her reports of the world and wasn't too pleased with what was going on. As she was comparing the information her phone dinged to let her know that she had a text message.

EX: Erza has a parent teacher conference today and I don't have time to get there."

I: Alright, I'll go then."

With that she got ready and left her home to Erza's school.

'This will be the first time I meet her homeroom teacher.'

When Irene arrived to Erza's school she went to where the main hall was for Erza's class. Before coming to the classroom she heard a woman's voice.

"Erza, I can't keep covering for you. If this keeps going the school will expel you and take away all of your scholarships. Not only that you would have to repeat this grade."

"Ms. Anna, I know but I don't know what else to do."

"Have you told any of this to your mother?"

"I can't bring myself to."

"Erza…"

"Please don't tell her."

"You trust your mother, don't you?"

"I do but my father threatened me if I did."

From outside Irene had heard the whole thing and was appalled. Erza had been missing school and whatever it is that Einar was threatening Erza about really got to her.

Irene waited a little longer then went into the classroom as if everything she had heard was never said, mainly for Erza's sake.

Not once during the meeting had Anna or Erza mention anything that had happened that was bad. All Irene heard during the meeting was that Erza was in honors and that she had scholarships which Irene was still proud of.

When the meeting was over Irene took Erza home or at least tried to.

When they got to Einar's home Erza was locked out so Irene had Erza to stay with her until her father was back but since they were waiting for almost an hour Irene had Erza to stay the night at her home.

 **AN: There is that chapter and I will update when I get the chance**


End file.
